narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Seireitou
A favor Hey, awhile back you showed Cyberweasel an interview with Kishimoto where he spoke of this wiki. I need the fragment of that article that you used in conversation with Cyberweasel to show User:Mewshuji, thanks. Ten Tailed Fox 20:31, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Yep ^_^ It was. Besides, I'll just say that Mizu had come to kill Shishimaru, but Sei tells him that he'll take care of it. Narutokurosaki547 21:36, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Fine... Agreed... Narutokurosaki547 21:39, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Actually A broken neck serves quick the death blow, and if Shishimaru took the hit, then so did you. So stop acting like you can shake off dying and then get killed by a minor stab five minutes later. Sorry about ruining the Peace Requiem, but you have yourself by making the mistake of attacking me. Echo Uchiha 12:40, 10 February 2009 (UTC) invation Hi would you like one or more of your ninjas to join the Alpha Akatsuki if you would tell me the name of the ninjas on my talk page thank you very much.Naruto2 19:37, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Why? Why did you delete "Template:Young Piece Favority Videos"? Please Reply A.S.A.P. at my user talk page please! Young Piece 22:36, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Ok! Young Piece 22:42, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Already I already have an idea for a follow-up RP for the war. And I want your help with it. --Cold hard steel 23:57, 10 February 2009 (UTC) I took the idea from a mixture of Rave master, Bleach, and my own series. My series has demons, which are manifestations of sins or hate. Hollows are the reincarnations of souls that had regrets when they died. And Ravemaster had a monster that had to be combated for the sake of the universe that was a manifestation of a bunch of dark bring. I combined all this to form a type of king of the end type of monster, that was made out of the collective hatred that was placed on Seireitou and the fact that he might've regretted not being there for the world and forcing his son to live in obscurity. Now, I'm not saying that Seireitou is the enemy, he's completely dead. What happens is the resulting vacuum that was left by Seireitou's presence(which was what was keeping the elements apart) allowed the hatred, regret and power to merge, forming the ultimate monster that has the ability to destroy the world. This leads the characters to fight it and the minions that form with it (Who are later to be named) and creating a fairly thorough storyline. So how about it? --Cold hard steel 00:08, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Yes. I like it. And I like to stick to the great minds think alike, for you and I are probably nowhere near alike. Funny thing, I got the idea from a mispunctuation. Accidentally put a capital e on endless, which was the name of the the king of the apocalypse in Ravemaster. So, I can provide the article of The king, and we can work on the concept together. Oh, wait. What's his name going to be? --Cold hard steel 00:15, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm, at a maximum, a month from now, at a minimum, a week. It mostly depends on the people who sign up. Really, I want to bring out those who wouldn't normally be on an RP, or those who don't get much air-time in an RP. And also, we need to mix in well-known characters, to make a sense of reliability. We need as many users as we can get, most preferably with one character. So, without further ado, create that discussion! --Cold hard steel 00:25, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm... how about: Consequences: One Dead, One Born Discussion. --Cold hard steel 00:30, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Already done I took the liberty of making the discussion page, because you were busy. So sign up for it! --Cold hard steel 20:31, 11 February 2009 (UTC) That's ok I guess Senna is a good choice. I have no ideas for powers for her except her Shadow Blade and her Kagirinaigan, so her being the Vessel of Ragnarok is awesome. Narutokurosaki547 20:23, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Weapons Thanks. If you ever need any ideas, just ask me. --Cyberweasel89 22:54, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Your right Hey I read what you put on the discussion of Crash into me and your right about having fun with ideas and not have stupid limts to there creativty without any Rules restrictions we should do anything want and you do make good ideas and your right shame on her for making a category saying good articles i mean that is just plain idiotic!Naruto2 03:27, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Ya Ya we haven't met before but I send a message saying if you wanted one or more of you're charcter's wanted to join the Alpha Akatsuki you know to build the organization. I like all of you're ideas there really good articles and all, and when people say bad things about your article's there just jealous that you are much better than them.Naruto2 03:34, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Cool You have pretty cool character's in your's I got some too. But wow I think you have more then me, probaly because You've been here longer then me so you might know almost everything around here and everyone also mabey can you please take a look at my orgainzation, tell me if it's good or not please give an honest answer and I hope we become good friend's some day.Naruto2 03:45, 13 February 2009 (UTC) My My My... ... if you had noticed, I had changed my message. Leaving is far too drastic... and I like how you're getting angry at me for no reason other than the fact my opinions are different from yours... I asmit, I have gotten flustered in the past, but that was partly out of trying to bu humorous... --Mewshuji 03:59, 13 February 2009 (UTC) o_O ... uhhh... okay? It was just my choice of articles I particularly like... there's a problem with this why?--Mewshuji 04:04, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Draw me a picture, I guess No seriously. People need to accept criticism. It helps them grow, helps their work improve. And if they truly don't care what others think, why should they care if someone likes their work or not, hm? Why would they be hurt if they are only here to have fun and not care about whether people like their ideas or not? --Mewshuji 04:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I don't Mind... ... if you call him that. I appreciate your input. *shrugs* I'm just using Mewtwo's appearance, and he's more or less meant as a parody... --Mewshuji 04:21, 13 February 2009 (UTC) No Sorry, Seireitou. Love may not be something that can be explained, but there has to be sense to it. Hinata has a crush on Naruto because he embodies everything she wants to be. Sakura doesn't have a crush on Sasuke. It's more of an obsession. So that's not love. Boa Hancock fell in love with Monkey D. Luffy because he is so different from all the other men she's known in her life. While as all men fawn over her beauty, Luffy couldn't give a damn, and is the only one who actually talks back to her. This is evident in that Luffy is immune to her Mero Mero attack, which turns people to stone if they have any impure thoughts about her in their heads, so long as they aren't distracted by a stronger feeling, such as pain or fear. Luffy's uniqueness was proven further when he was willing to stay on Amazon Lily forever if it would save some people he'd only just met and considered his friends. Then when Boa Hancock confided in him that she used to be a slave, he didn't care, further proving himself. Actually, even thoguh Hancock and Luffy are the only romance in the entire One Piece series, that just proves that Oda can do romance just as well as he can make an epic adventure. He's pretty good. Anywho... In reality, of course, a relationship is just finding someone you can stand to be around for more than ten minutes. I have yet to find a boy who's said to me "You have ten minutes to spare?". -_-U There are many other reasons for love. Childhood friends, saving someone's life, acceptance of any and all flaws, being able to forgive anything someone does, always being willing to listen and not jump to conclusions. Actually, those last three are why I can't stand any anime pairing involving a tsundere character. That and I just can't stand tsundere characters in general. There is something about love that just can't be explained. But a relationship just can't happen. There has to be reason for it. A flame. A spark. An ignition. Seireitou and Tsunade just don't work that way. And I can't see Tsunade in a relationship with some random guy. She lost Dan, then she lost Jiraiya. That causes pain, something none of the godmodders on this site know anything about. And pain takes time to heal, no matter what form it's in. But that kind of pain takes even longer to heal, since you can't just undo the injury with a faggot little "rejection of fate" Jutsu. Seriously, Rejection of Fate? That's Orihime's ability. It's official. Seireitou is a fairy. --Cyberweasel89 17:09, 13 February 2009 (UTC) hey you know that Valkriey tournament are sighn ups still open?Naruto2 01:15, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ok OK thanks I thing Emile will join.Naruto2 01:18, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ok OK thanks I thing Emile will join.Naruto2 01:18, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Hey I just wanted to let you know about my new story: Betrayal and Defection. Tell me what you think. Achrones150 16:10, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Just so you know, this is where Ryuka is leaving for Jikokukenin. You can include Seireitou if you wish to. Achrones150 18:22, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I think it's pretty good so far. And happy Valentine's Day to you as well. ^_^ Achrones150 18:31, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Yes!! Yes! Every time I try to get on the site, it says Gateway timeout or something like that. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:42, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ...huh? Im never gonna get that, not do I care. Also, "Elcarim" left a message at the very very top of yur page. Also, Tatsukami- They now have categories. See the page- Tatsukami. I'll explain tomorrow if yur still confused. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:53, 15 February 2009 (UTC) O_O Wha.. what did you say? Also, I propped Seirei up by having him come in and save Haizo. Happy? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 16:31, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Mesage Please see a message left a w:c:naruto:User talk:Dantman#Can you? Please? ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) 03:25, 16 February 2009 (UTC) funny it's already the 16th and no one has touched the sanin tourny (exept me) ☺☻☺☻☺☻☺♦♣♠♥ (click the funny symbols) --Evan6789 20:46, 16 February 2009 (UTC) SEIREITOU-SAN!!!!!!! I JUST GOT VOLUME 12 OF DRAGON DRIVE!!!!!!!! IM NOW INSPIRED AND HAVE ALOTS OF NEW........DAMN I FORGOT WAS I WAS SAYING..... IDEAS! YEAH! NOW YOOOOOUUUUU MUST FIND VOLUME 13 SOMEWHERE NOW!!!!! I CANT WAIT A WHOLE MONTH BEFORE ITY COMES TO STORES!!! I DONT CARE HOW YOU FIND IT, JUST FIND ONLIN MANGA FOR VOLUME 13!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MINKAI WANTS HIS VOLUME!!!! NO!!! Those are the indivisual stages! There are 4 stages ina volume! So basicly, that site has only the first 4 volumes! I cant find any other site that has more!!!!!! So YOU must find it! YOU have the fast internet and YOU can download and YOU are the comp genius!!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:02, 17 February 2009 (UTC) LISTEN AND PAY ATTENTION!!! If I dont get my volume, then I cannot get inspiration for further ides. If I cant get inspiration, then I cannot continue my work with Hikami, for after the arc is over, I shall begin a new one with Takumi. So get it or else everything related to Haizo goes KABOOM.... well, it wont blow up, but it will come to a disrupting halt. Yur most likely not listening, so let me make this nice ans simple. I need Volume 13.. VOLUME, which is an entire book. If I don get it, then Hikami will finish, but further arcs will not be possible.. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:19, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Interesting I already have Hikaru seal 80% of his power each day into some handguns made out of Cyber Crystals that are made to use his chakra as ammo, just so he can still keep his power in line. The remaining 20% has 19% of it sealed in his swords, seeing as some situations demand he doesn't need much power. THough I'd say his 1% in the future is his 40% from the battle against you and Ryun. Narutokurosaki547 20:50, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Re: re:interesting In what way? Narutokurosaki547 21:04, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Agreed Since Sei has his so called "god-status", I guess you could say that. Also I was thinking, with all the stuff about Seireitou, Hikaru, Ryun, and Echo, if we changed a few things around so it would seem less Naruto-ish, the different stories we've all wrote could become it's own manga and anime series. Narutokurosaki547 21:15, 17 February 2009 (UTC) No I'm just saying it has the potential of being another series. Guess I was a little vague... Narutokurosaki547 21:27, 17 February 2009 (UTC) That would be awesome! That would be so cool! It would be cool to see all our stories made into a manga. Narutokurosaki547 21:38, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Nice...but You're a little harsh on Kouhei... Narutokurosaki547 22:04, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Makes sense, but you could put that that phrase you st...I mean...used, be signified in some way as what Sei said to Kohei when the first met. Narutokurosaki547 22:13, 17 February 2009 (UTC) -_-......... The only time I'll be surprised about the source of your quotes, is if it's from Rurouni Kenshin, Black Cat, or Gin Tama... Narutokurosaki547 22:18, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ... D: Huh? .... wha? You didn't? ... uhh... umm... err... Sorry? --Mewshuji 23:15, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Ignore you? ... I'm not. I'm just happy you're willing to tone down your characters... .-. --Mewshuji 23:19, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Alright then... First of all, we'll need a set of guidelines to making characters, to avoid such godlike characters and other Mary Sues. Secondly, we need to identify "problem" characters and jutsu and tone them down, to a standard that is agreeable, and beef up the canon characters to said level as well. I can handle the canon part. --Mewshuji 23:28, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I agree... this gets a lot more done. Heh. --Mewshuji 23:42, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Hey From now on, if I finish making a post on Betrayal and Defection, it'll be your turn. Achrones150 01:49, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Ok sorry about that, I didn't know about the tournament, so i entered it. Peace? shut it! Im not gonna say anythin! And he has no charcter as far as I know, he talks all fancy wit complicated words, and he replies on his own talk page.. He is currently classified as a NOOB in da Minkai book. ^_^ Like id say anythin.. Im watchin my words... sorta.. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:38, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Seireitou-san.. Can Seireitou..like...come back somehow durin Delta Omega? I need him and Rakurai to open a portal to Dorakuzan.. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 17:26, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Rasengan emailed me and told me we should to start the tourny without him, cuz he can't get on the site --Evan6789 19:43, 19 February 2009 (UTC) check our batle --Evan6789 21:14, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Heh ^_^' You're not the only one who's late. I was in my room playing Ratchet and Clank, so I couldn't write on the story... Narutokurosaki547 00:12, 20 February 2009 (UTC) sol..kinda.. Now go here: http://ichiinu.chatango.com/ Its a chat box. Now DONT do anythin to Laruna. Apparetly you.... y'know.. her, and she htes you. And if you get banned, so do I. don mess this up. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:56, 20 February 2009 (UTC) HEYY!!!!! GO TO THE SITE ABOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:03, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Dude......... your lucky I'm not suing you for those 2 minutes you stole from me. >_> --Evan6789 05:25, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Rustling Bush I'm just asking again to make sure: do you think when the group in the thing meets Suzaku and Kokuangyo, could it involve a rustling bush, if you know what I mean ;) --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 20:54, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Oh... is there bushes there? --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 20:58, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Please work For some reason, I can't post. Please let this work... Narutokurosaki547 02:18, 21 February 2009 (UTC) YES!! It worked! Hey, sorry for not posting for a long time. My computer was a little Haywire... Narutokurosaki547 02:19, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks ^_^ Besides, having knowledge of something does not a nerd make. Now if you were obsessed with it and lacked a social life, then we need to talk... Narutokurosaki547 02:24, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you... *Gets Hinata-like voice* Sei-kun... --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:27, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Crap!! Sei,I was not expecting your new Character to be so hot! Jerk!! J\k ^-^ gohanRULEZ 08:39, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Seireitou Could you help me out with an article I'm working on? Achrones150 15:39, 21 February 2009 (UTC) To be honest, I rushed the development of Ryuka's sword the Yokai-Kikan. I'm "replacing" it with a new article on it. But I need some help its own development. Here it is: Keibatsu. Achrones150 15:44, 21 February 2009 (UTC) By the way, I also created the talk page, so you can tell me what you think of it so far. Achrones150 17:18, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Heh...^_^' Sorry... I was having lunch and my parents and I were looking at some pictures of my mom's visit to California. Narutokurosaki547 18:27, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Yo... It's your turn on Eliminating the Threat... Narutokurosaki547 18:40, 21 February 2009 (UTC) It's cool No biggie. Also, it's your turn. Narutokurosaki547 18:47, 21 February 2009 (UTC) In any case... It still was impressive on how you made the article. Also, thanks for putting it under my property. I'm working on Noh, but I can' go into detail until the next story. Check it out. Also, Your Turn. Narutokurosaki547 18:56, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Got it. I think the Noh one will just be a battle in of itself. Eckies, Metalhead, and Parrot Boy/ANBU-san will be happy about that. Narutokurosaki547 19:01, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I made Kurumu Mizu's descendant. Makes sense... Narutokurosaki547 19:05, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Nice... Then Takeshi and Nanashi step in to confront him and the next article starts with their fight. Narutokurosaki547 19:35, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Quite, Quite... Also, can you tell me how to put YouTube vids on my userpage? Narutokurosaki547 19:41, 21 February 2009 (UTC) OK Here they are: * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmTFs0KcPjo&feature=related * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbyT4x5phlg * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUy2ujjyOs0&feature=related * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4W-2KL4-eg Narutokurosaki547 19:50, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Narutokurosaki547 19:59, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry I was gone... I had to play a card game with my parents, so that's why I was MIA... Narutokurosaki547 21:24, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hey You guys' turn on the The Jikokukenin Matter: 3-way Training story. Achrones150 21:25, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok. Good story by the way so far. ^^ Achrones150 21:30, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Nah, I don't mind. Achrones150 21:33, 21 February 2009 (UTC) here is here is a picture for seireitou if you want it --Evan6789 02:44, 22 February 2009 (UTC) WHAT?! NO!!! Hikaru's just comforting her. He already said he wouldn't have 'fun' with her!!! Narutokurosaki547 20:19, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Sei-san... How about I take you up on that battle you asked me about awhile ago, how bouts it? --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 21:03, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I'll start... --ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 21:54, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Ur Turn... --ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 22:05, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Polls Go ahead, I just learned how to do it. Ten Tailed Fox 03:55, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Well... The Bleach FanFic rocks!!! The DBAF fanon has been slow. Some user who gained my trust became an Admin then started posting articles on masturbation and gentiles (ewww!!!!) so I had to block him and delete the articles. Plus I just found out that I have an anxiety disorder and am a carrier of the disease my cousin has so my week has sucked. Ten Tailed Fox 04:18, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Excellent, there is a massive RP about to start on the DBAF so I hope you make it soon, and yes an anxiety disorder sucks. I've lost 10 pounds in less then seven days because of it so I'm at loss for what to do with myself. Ten Tailed Fox 04:24, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ???? i have to know what did you put for the second poll Evan6789 ☻☺'You May Approach the Awesome'☺☻ 04:24, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Sun Universe About the sun universe, I want to have a slightly major role in the whole part that it's involved with the Naruto Omega Beta. Like you've said on the article, Annon restores the empress to power, and the eunuchs die. I couldn't tell if those rebels were including the Guardians, or if they were an entirely different group. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 20:12, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Shinigami Battle I know your busy with your stories here, but I was wondering if you would like to head over to the bleach fanon real soon and have a shinigami smack-down? Ten Tailed Fox 20:50, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Yr Trn Title speaks --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 21:36, 23 February 2009 (UTC) '''Bold text' Just Asking! I am just asking I think that you are a awsome user you are extremly cool! My question is can we be friends?! Young Piece 22:31, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Nope... Some of the stories on there are for Senna only, wheras others can tie in with Tales of the Heros. Narutokurosaki547 23:41, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Yr Trn Yr Turn --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 00:24, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ... Your turn, accualy it's ben your turn for awile --[[user:Evan6789|''Evan6''7''8'9'']]☻☺'''You May Approach the Awesome☺☻ 01:17, 24 February 2009 (UTC) What do you think? Young Piece 02:00, 24 February 2009 (UTC) O_O Ok then. Ignore that message. ^_^ Achrones150 02:02, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Yr Trn... Yr Trn on the thing --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:07, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Can Seireitou Hyuga? Do you think that Seireitou Hyuga can put does two criminals in jail? Young Piece 02:12, 24 February 2009 (UTC) An invitation You might wonder why I would ask you something, but anyways... You probably have noticed articles of mine here and there in regards to the Alternate World of Naruto project I have. Despite the hell-load of crossovers and a list of overpowered characters, I'm wondering if you want to help me out with this project. I've heard that you are extremely willing to amend your ways, and this should be an opportunity for you to redeem yourself. I originally started this as a solo thing, but as time progressed, I realized that this is a massive and rather bold project that I am undertaking as a way to raise the bar of standards and quality. Are you interested in joining me in collaborating components of the Alternate Naruto World with me? We can work out the details and I can show you my vision of the ANW project if you want to take part. --Dubtiger (Talk) 02:29, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :I ask you because you seem to be one of the most active of the members (practically all of the articles worthy of note has some sort of relationship to you), and because you openly admit that much of the fault of unrealistic characters on this wiki can be attributed to you. Redemption is inspirational, and I hope that you rising above the past version of yourself would inspire those who follow you to do the same. --Dubtiger (Talk) 02:38, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::All right. I'll just list off what I envisioned for the project for you to read at your own convenience. My goal is to create a ''Naruto world (obviously) that would be able to fit inside Kishimoto's original world, filling in the gaps that he has left with realistic information. I already started out with the Third Great Shinobi War by combining known facts with my own background information, though I'm considering putting it aside and concentrate on how shinobi rose to power and the First Great Shinobi War (which would be a war of the daimyo and their armies). This has a lot more artistic freedom and the events of the First Great War could place an impact on the world and lead to the Second Great Shinobi War, which would be the feudal wars with the Uchiha and Senju in the forefront. Easier to start at the beginning and work to the end, with something on a scale this massive. ::The good thing about this is that we are incorporating Kishimoto's characters into our own world in a way that would do them justice and follow their personality traits. That helps with plot direction and would serve as a base of reference when creating our own characters to help drive the plot farther. What's also nice is that we can build shinobi society the way that probably would best fit the world and even bring more depth to vague concepts such as the Will of Fire or the Twelve Guardians of Konoha. --Dubtiger (Talk) 02:59, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Yr Trn Yr Trn --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:31, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Yr Turn --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:40, 24 February 2009 (UTC) It's yr trn and how about I make a Future Shishimaru Article, for Naruto Omega Beta, because of their friendship, see you tomorrow --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:46, 24 February 2009 (UTC) It's Yr Trn and if you can find or see a picture for Future Shishimaru and give to me, if you can, please --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 22:32, 24 February 2009 (UTC) You BASRARD!!!! You LIED to me! You did NOT make Raknarok up! Its from the Code Geass manga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEY EVERONE!!!! SEIREITOU IS A PHOOOOONNYYY!!!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:20, 24 February 2009 (UTC) You BASTARD!!! YOU LIED TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You did NOT make Ragnarok up!!!! Its from the Code Geass Manga!!!! HEY EVERYONE!!! THIS GUY IS A BIG PHOOOOONNYY!!!!!!!!!!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:22, 24 February 2009 (UTC) If I If I had knew that I wouldn't have i'm not that kind of person trust me man. Now if it was homework then I would have but belive me I didn't. The last one yes it is creepy but I just thought it would be funny. and that also means you ripped of a pic because the bikin one is also on on of Anbu100 female characters.Naruto2 00:08, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Oh ok.But really i didn't know so what you want me to delete them. Naruto2 00:12, 25 February 2009 (UTC) alright Fine i Will. Yr Trn It's Yr Trn on the thing, just remind'in you --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 01:07, 25 February 2009 (UTC) How bout this? We do Echos of the Past as the battle between Seireitou and Hikaru for the title of GSK? Narutokurosaki547 01:28, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ... ...Fine.. And also... Awakening: Suzaku Hyuga vs. Takumi Hyuga hmm... You can start.. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:08, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah yeah, hey if you want you can use the tsunade one but only if you want to.Naruto2 02:55, 25 February 2009 (UTC) he means he means close, but no sex. hence the reference to close but no cigar. he just knows you >:D --[[user:Evan6789|''Evan6''7''8'9'']]☻☺'''You May Approach the Awesome☺☻ 20:28, 25 February 2009 (UTC) You dumbas!! ON chatango, NEVERtalk to the enemy!!!!! WHYYYY was Neo there??!@!!!! He is a clan enmy!!!!!! Tell me everything you two talked about!!!!!!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:59, 25 February 2009 (UTC) World Timeline Can we make a World Timeline for Naruto Fanon? Young Piece 22:21, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ... ..Whos on the chat right now? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:39, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Oi, Seirietou... I just noticed that the Yonkou Tournament is 5 days past the deadline of the matchups. Should I take care of it? Narutokurosaki547 20:25, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Your Move Yr Turn --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 23:05, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Yr Turn again --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 23:42, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Nice... Thanks for making the articles about the Lost Lands in the future. Also, the other artcles are really cool. Thanks for all your help on this. Narutokurosaki547 00:49, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Well ^_^' I won't be around from 6:00 PM Friday to 8:00 PM Saturday, but I can still try to help I could probably work on one or two of the articles...Okay, I'll make sure I get on after school. Narutokurosaki547 01:19, 27 February 2009 (UTC) I won't be around from 6:00 PM Friday to 8:00 PM either --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 01:21, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Alright... Narutokurosaki547 01:25, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Oh Ya It's Yr Trn on the thing --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 01:25, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Yr Trn on the thing again --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 01:51, 27 February 2009 (UTC) '''Still' Yr Turn --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:12, 27 February 2009 (UTC) how?!?!?! check Seireitou Hyuuga on teh Bleach wiki--Darknesslover5000 02:15, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Your Move, again Yr Turn --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:41, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Want Hey I saw that your making a character with the name Suki. Well when I got the pic of Emile at a party it's actually a Suki pic so if you want you can use it.Naruto2 03:56, 27 February 2009 (UTC) " Okay, its offcial, all the noobs after Evan, Archie and Darkness have serious issues............ " Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. God Mooder Sir. Little humor could never hurt, but a whole page of random crap and sex list can make thousands of people spell 'Fail' in yer face. Have a nice day :) By kenzo 04:16, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Big talk for someone who's 16. I'm older, therefore KID, don't jump over conclusions so early. I had no intentions to start this argument or make people leave, anyone can take a little bit of humor [ in case you go to ED or 4chan, you would understand better.] And if you look better, most articles are nothing but joke. Have a nice day. XFD Seireitou, you blockhead, Kenzo's a girl... --Mewshuji 04:43, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, and also, those jobs? We don't have them any more, we're just gonna go with a featured article system. Or else I'd have deleted half of your jutsu by now... >_> --Mewshuji 04:45, 27 February 2009 (UTC) There's a difference between articles obviously meant as jokes and those so poorly written they ARE jokes... and as if you haven't stood up for Minkai before, either... --Mewshuji 04:52, 27 February 2009 (UTC) No need for this 'War' First of all, I'm already happy with my guy; hope that will answer your second question. Second of all, hard-core fans don't put Bleach or other anime with Naruto to make it better. So ONE humor page doesn't hurt, if it does - go ahead and delete it if that will make your sleep better. Another thing, just because you're an admin don't act like you have high power over people's opinion and saying, take a chill pill will ya? And no, your sex list is not my only problem; it just prove how bad you need to get laid. I'm not going to argue with you anymore, this is pointless. Delete if you want, and enjoy your day. By kenzo 04:46, 27 February 2009 (UTC) It's "Marty Stu" And like I said, I just categorized it as a joke article and move on. Once they see the joke article tag, they'll know it's not a reflection of this wiki's normal quality. And if they're dumb enough to not realize that, we don't want them here anyway... --Mewshuji 05:00, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you, I actually appreciate that. As far as I'm informed, wikipedia is made for all kind of information. Never put jokes aside. No matter, this is not leading us anywhere. I told Shuji [ on MSN ] to delete certain page if he must. But that's done. And no worries about that guy thing, happens... By kenzo 05:08, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Seireitou Lemme see... Well, he's overpowered. Other characters being overpowered is no excuse, especially given the reason half of them are that powerful is because they're trying to play keep up with him. Also, he has a buttload of jutsu. Unless he exchanges his Byakugan for a Sharingan, there's no practical way he'd know that many. At any rate, Hyuugas specialize in taijutsu. He's have mostly hand-related attacks and attacks born from the hand (Rotation, 8 Trigrams Protection, Hinata's latest lion hands technique thing). He breaks the Hyuuga mold by a lot. Thirdly, there's the matter of Tsunade out of nowhere falling for him. If you built it up, that'd be one thing, but you just randomly add in that she fell for him, almost nonchalantly. Oh, and there's the leader of the free world thing... you pretty much killed the series with that, since the villages have to have tensions with each other, or else there's no need for ninja... --Mewshuji 05:11, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Well, frankly, that's because Zukia IS a god... and since he only ever fought kages and the like in his human form, I was fine with it. Heck, a lot of people were... still, you have a point... Well, does this mean Hinata can be just as powerful as Sei all of a sudden now? She was shunned too... Oh, I see... though I so have a problem with you using Dan's pic for a while. That's mostly what set me off... Ah, well, makes sense I suppose... Yeah, that clears it up I guess... --Mewshuji 05:27, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Random, I know. But the whole idea comes from this widget with oranges floating over desktop. No worries, I understand that. But if you hurry and write down everything you have in that moment, you'll make a mistake. Other than that, I admire your effort and motivation with your characters. Thumb up! And of course, -shakes hand- Friendship is always welcome.By kenzo 05:20, 27 February 2009 (UTC) I sincerely apologize for that immature move. I can't say I was provoked, just annoyed with sudden bitch-act. Once again, hope that joke page won't do much harm other than make people giggle or interest to come back. Keep up the good work :) By kenzo 05:28, 27 February 2009 (UTC) New Manga? I heard you found a new naruto manga where Hinata confesses her love for Naruto. Is this a canon happening, or is a d-jinshi or something? --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 20:25, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Hey I was browsing for images, and I found this one, and it reminded me a little of Suzaku... Narutokurosaki547 20:45, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Invetation Only I invating you on One Piece Fanon! I want you to make a perfect Fleet Admiral on One Piece Fanon or a Pirate King! Young Piece 19:28, 28 February 2009 (UTC) D,: Hinataaaaa! T_T --Mewshuji 21:31, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Alternate Naruto World It has been a while since we talked about this. Have you thought about how to proceed? I got a bit ambitious a few days back: I wanted to go into the future with the ANW. Like modern age-type of thing: ninjas hacking into computers, leaping about the cityscape, etc. However, it would be much preferred to create a transitional period for that: like a "modern" (at the time) military spreading Western-like influence on the people of the Naruto world. It's a lot like the Meiji Restoration period, except with ninja instead of samurai. The people would end up liking this new culture, but the military didn't, as the rifle began replacing the shuriken. --Lavi (れび) (talk) 22:00, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Did you miss this message? --Lavi (れび) (talk) 18:29, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Dunno I just don't think he needs his own page considering he's the same character. Well...There are some differences, big ones. But you won't find out for a while I guess. Echo Uchiha 23:21, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Do you mind commenting on my Future Sachi article? It's unfinished, but use constructive criticism, please. Achrones150 23:22, 28 February 2009 (UTC) : Thanks. Thank you for reading it. I left a comment on the talk page for him. But anyways..thanks. It means alot to me that people I don't even really know, care enough to read that for me. ^_^ Ten Tailed Fox 05:30, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks. Our whole family is full of good writers lol. But thanks, I'm sure it means alot to him that he has support from others. Ten Tailed Fox 05:35, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Maybe we should do an RP in which Future Seireitou and Future Sachi actually meet. How about it? Achrones150 17:42, 1 March 2009 (UTC) To answer that, yes, I am bored. >_< Lol. Achrones150 17:44, 1 March 2009 (UTC) All right, here it is: An Unbreakable Bond: Sachi Urami and Seireitou Hyuga. Like that fencer guy says from off of that one movie.. Have at it! --Achrones150 17:48, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Seireitou should come across Sachi when she's "purifying" herself, at first not knowing who she is. Then...well....you get the picture. Achrones150 17:52, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Sachi's favorite food is steak. ^_^ Achrones150 18:13, 1 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Sorry It's ok. You should start archiving/deleting some of your older messages sometime. --Lavi (れび) (talk) 18:32, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :In any case, thoughts about the future-esque Naruto theme? --Lavi (れび) (talk) 18:35, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'm thinking like maybe 200 years into the future, so all of the Naruto characters from the show are out the window. This would be the age of the guns and the use of a different kind of warfare. I was thinking along the lines of the American Civil War (late 1800s), but it might be too primitive for the kind of jutsu that the ninja use in the series. Unless we buff them all up with superior equipment and abilities that set a different kind of mood. --Lavi (れび) (talk) 18:42, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::To be honest, it is a bit cliche to have a race against the clock to stop mass destruction. I'm thinking something like the new peoples subtly influence the people of the Naruto world, and making the Naruto people side with the newcomers. It builds from something small like gossip to a more dramatic change in culture, like introducing a new fashion. Through this, they gain the support of the people. But, the ninja villages don't like what they were seeing. It's a difficult situation, since openly attacking the newcomers would cause uprisings and more distrust in the villages, while doing nothing would cause their shinobi lifestyle to decay. --Lavi (れび) (talk) 18:51, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::In any case, what names do you have in mind for the people that come to the Naruto world? I'm a bit brain-dead on it. --Lavi (れび) (talk) 18:56, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I mean what to call the faction. I think Western names like Matt and Ted would be best to distinguish one kind of people from another, though. Think of something more Western-like. :::::An idea as to why the faction is being friendly to the people would be because the country the faction is from is facing a losing war on the other side of the world and needs to find a source of manpower to prevent its annihilation. --Lavi (れび) (talk) 19:04, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Okay Here's the outline for Bound For Bane: *They enter and Echo begins to learn more about his Future self. *Monk learns from his own future self that Echo betrays him and strips him of his jutsu. Monk then becomes the Owl Sage in the future and challenges the Twilight King, yet is still overwhelmed and killed. *Echo sees that his philosophy is wrong and that his reign will only bring destruction. *After completely every trial they reach the alter of Bane which houses the Crest. Echo decides to destroy it to rid the world of his Future self. *Obviously the Twilight King intervenes and they have a massive battle. Echo soon learns that the Twilight King was not able to merge with the Crest, so he wears it on his chest. Echo then grabs the Crest off of the Twilight King and merges with it, defying and destiny and surpassing himself. Without the Crest the mutated future Echo is erased from history. Alright, so here's what we can do. Your storyline could be what does happen when the Twilight King takes over. But in the twisted past where Echo faces himself the Twilight King in your time begins an inner battle for existence. Once the Twilight King of the past is erased so is the one of the future. then we can have some massive flash and the next day at school you guys meet some punk named Echo. The end. Echo Uchiha 17:16, 2 March 2009 (UTC) PLZ HELP ME! How do u make it so no one can edit your userpage except you?--Darknesslover5000 19:45, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry To Bug You Once Again I saw your article on Hollow Seireitou. I'm currently doing my own article about Ryuka's personal Hollow. If you have the time, do you mind helping me on it? Achrones150 23:17, 2 March 2009 (UTC) I'm trying to think of a good biography for Keiba, on how he gained his immense power, and eventually defeated and sealed into what was to become Keibatsu. Any ideas? Achrones150 23:26, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the reminder. Anything else I should know? Achrones150 23:51, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Lol. So am I. ^_^ I just updated it. Any information that could be considered off-track? And also, did you yourself create that image of the Hollow Mask for Seireitou, or did you find it? Achrones150 00:14, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Oh. In that case..... Ryuka's hollow mask should look similar to yours. But without the pointy ears. There also should be a connected, curved black-stripe design. Achrones150 00:20, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Listen up Ill be busy tonight till about 9 latest working on an RL project. Ill be onlin, but Ill be kinda slow when woring and replyin. Also, get on the chat, I need to talk to you in a more quick way. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:23, 3 March 2009 (UTC) O_O What is that black thing? Looks like a feather. Lol Achrones150 00:26, 3 March 2009 (UTC) If you could remove it and add the blackened stripes (they should be like Sasuke's Curse Markings, but only the stripes are long enough to be connected to each other), it should be fine. Achrones150 00:29, 3 March 2009 (UTC) O_O Not exactly what I had in mind, but it's excellent nonetheless! Achrones150 00:44, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks. ^_^ --Achrones150 00:48, 3 March 2009 (UTC) By The Way I think it's your turn on the An Unbreakable Bond: Sachi Urami and Seireitou Hyuga story. Achrones150 00:45, 3 March 2009 (UTC) i mean so no one who isn't an admin. This dude at my school wants to tamper with my account--Darknesslover5000 02:04, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Well To Echo, because his lack of trust causes him to question her motives, which could possibly end up driving her away. Echo Uchiha 02:32, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Chat... Can you get on the chat please --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 23:09, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Sure thing But just so you know.....I really fail at using two of my characters at the same time. >_> Achrones150 04:27, 8 March 2009 (UTC) hey tell me what u think of Future Ahatake so far. There's not much there yet but it'll be good--Darknesslover5000 05:11, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Your Turn Just if you don't know I posted, it's your turn now. ^_^ Achrones150 16:13, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Hollow Mask I was wondering if you could help me with getting a hollow mask?--Engaño 16:24, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Well, I want the mask to kinda look a little demonic, maybe a horn and really small eye holes. I also kind of want just half of the mask so it will only cover the right side if possible.--Engaño 16:33, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Question Where exactly should their fight take place? Achrones150 16:59, 8 March 2009 (UTC) New Naruto Fan Wiki I have gained access to a brand new Naruto wiki. It will replace this one and correct this one's mistakes. If you are interested in helping, go here: New Naruto Fan Wiki. Ten Tailed Fox 22:39, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Your Turn Kurosaki-san has seemed to have joined in. >_< Achrones150 22:45, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Something Wrong... Oh, hey, I'm back...yeah, there's something wrong with one of my templates, look at my userpage. Can you somehow fix the template at Template: Rasengan888 Property? Thanks! -- 'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 18:55, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Hey I finished My Dragon Buster mode,You have to go to the DBZ fanon wiki to see it. gohanRULEZ 06:05, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Voting Go to Voting for a New Tournament to vote for the next tournament that I came up with. ^_^, have fun! -- 'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 19:16, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Stories Hey,do the Fanfics have to be related to each other? gohanRULEZ 03:01, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Help What is this wiki about exactly?--Inferuno Ryuu 22:36, 14 March 2009 (UTC) So... Well, do you like our battle? -- 'Rasengan888''' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 16:27, 15 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. Post there if you want! ^_^ Wrong Person SORRY MAN IT'S ME RYUKI! YEAH I SHARE HER ACCOUNT REMEMBER! KIRI-CHAN'S GOTTA WORK TODAY! SHE SAYS SHE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU THIS AFTER NOON ABOUT 6 YOUR TIME!